The present invention relates to a headset, and more particularly to an adjustable headset.
An adjustable headset is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,160 to Teder. The headband thereof is slidably and frictionally engaged with the channel so that the headband is adjustable. After a long term of using, the engagement therebetween will become loose such that the headband can not be stably retained in position. Another type of adjustable headset is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,788 to Schenke et al. The wedge thereof resiliently urges a fork against the support member thereby providing a slidable, frictional engagement. The patent also uses a frictional engagement which also will become loose.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional headset.